


Ultimatum

by breathedeep222



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just smut that stemmed from the question of "if Steve gave him an ultimatum that he could either get fucked or suck Steve off which would he choose."</p><p>I decided to answer my own question lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> So heartsdesire456 has been spending days talking about how there isn't enough fic about Bucky giving blowjobs, and going on and on about Sebstans lips. So of course eventually I cracked and decided to add to the smut about Bucky giving BJs.

It started with an offhand comment Bucky made. Steve had been away for two weeks doing his yearly mandatory press appearances Pepper demanded of him. The second he got home and closed the door, Bucky pushed him against it and kissed him. Steve didn't have time to ask any questions before Bucky was on his knees. He had looked up at Steve with his red lips pulled up in a smirk.

"Welcome home."

Steve's head whirled and he panted as he tried to get his bearings. Bucky was busy cursing as he frantically undid Steve's jeans and pulled down his underwear. He felt the air hit dick and then...nothing. 

Steve looked down and saw Bucky staring at his dick almost in awe. He swallowed and shuddered at the want in Bucky's eyes. It was clear Bucky hadn't been thinking about anything else these entire two weeks. He watched Bucky watching him in silence, but then Bucky licked his top lip and bit his bottom lip all in one fluid motion and Steve groaned.

His groaned seemed to break the spell because Bucky finally looked back up at him and smirked once more before using his metal hand to anchor Steve to the door and finally taking him down.

"Fuck Steve," Bucky started to say as he kissed up the side of Steve's cock, "I missed this so much. I fucking love sucking you off. I love it more than anything else. I could do this forever."

After Steve had come so hard he saw stars, he could finally think clearly. And the first thing he thought about was the words Bucky had uttered. That's where the idea for the game came from.  
______________________________________________________________

"You have a choice," Steve began. He and Bucky were sitting on their bed, and Bucky was waiting intently to hear the rules. "You can either pick to let me fuck you or you can suck me off." He couldn't help the glee he got out of Bucky's sarcastic smirk.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "That's your big idea? You clearly haven't been paying attention if you don't know which one I'd pick," he said.

Steve knew he would respond like that. They both knew that Bucky enjoyed sucking cock more than any other sex act he performed or received. That's why Steve kept the best part for last.

"There's more." Bucky raised his eyebrow and his blue eyes were glinting with curiosity. "If you suck me off, you aren't allowed to come."

It was Steve's turn to smirk when Bucky gasped.

He stared at Steve in surprise for a second, but a smile slowly formed on his face. 

"You are evil," Bucky said with a laugh.

"I try," he answered. "...So, is it okay?" Steve wanted to be 100% sure.

Bucky leaned over and pulled Steve into a kiss. "Do I ever back down from a challenge?"

_______________________

It had been five days since then and even with the ultimatum Bucky could not keep his mouth off of Steve's dick. He had been sucked off in so many places around the apartment he was afraid he wouldn't be able to look at a single surface without thinking about Bucky's lips.

Steve couldn't believe Bucky had lasted this long. Steve imagine he'd go for a couple of days, because he really did like using his mouth and it was clear he was enjoying Steve's game.

Honestly, Steve was worried he was having more trouble than Bucky. 

Steve wasn't sure if it was their game that got him off so hard, or if Bucky was sublimating his need into the best blowjobs possible, but he wasn't going to complain. Ironically, it wasn't until after he got off that Steve felt unsatisfied.

He would look down at Bucky, his lips red and swollen, shiny from saliva and Steve's come, hair a mess from Steve yanking at it. Bucky always looked wrecked after giving him a blowjob, and it always made need spark through Steve even though he just got off.

Now it was even worse. Bucky would look up at Steve from his knees, eyes smoldering with both need and anger. He'd stare right at Steve and palm his hard on over his jeans. He'd keep eye contact as he licked the mess off his lips. Then Bucky would let out a frustrated sigh and get up to go clean up, leaving Steve to wonder which one of them wasn't getting off.

On the fourth day, Steve was pretty sure Bucky was going to cave. He'd woken up to Bucky doing pull ups using the bar attached to their bedroom doorway. Bucky was wearing nothing but his sweatpants and was facing away from their room. That meant from their bed Steve had a perfect view of Bucky's flexing back muscles, already glistening with a light layer of sweat. He admired the view for a moment before letting his eyes wander down. 

Bucky's sweatpants were _low_ , and they framed his ass perfectly. Steve stared as he watched the fabric rise a little every time Bucky's ass clenched as he pulled up, then fall when Bucky released as he came down. Steve's sleep addled brain was not strong enough to look away from the mesmerizing rhythm. Clench, relax, clench, relax, clench-

Steve was knocked out of his reverie by the thump of Bucky's feet landing on the floor as he let go of the bar. He turned around and when he caught Steve watching him he smiled innocently.

"Oh, morning babe." Bucky walked to the bed and leaned over, placing a hand on either side of Steve's body to give him a kiss. He could feel the heat coming off of Bucky's skin and took in a small breath. 

Buck pulled away quickly and smiled at him again. He lifted his arms and stretched, letting out a loud groan. Steve's eyes trailed from Bucky's pecks, to his abs, to the hard on fully visible through his sweatpants. He gulped.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Bucky said when he was done stretching. "Put some coffee on for me?" Steve caught the mischievous glint in his eyes as he turned and walked out of the room.

"That bastard," Steve mumbled to himself.

 

The rest of the day went the same. Bucky took every opportunity to show off his ass to Steve. He spent the first half of the day in nothing but briefs, then the second half in the best fitting pair of jeans he owned, even though he was just going to get take out.

They ended up on the couch making out like there was no tomorrow. Bucky was on top of him, one thigh between his thighs pressing against his aching cock, and Steve had his hands all over the ass he'd been watching all day. They were kissing roughly, Steve biting Bucky's lips every other kiss. He was panting heavily and Bucky was moaning loudly every time he squeezed his ass. 

Steve couldn't help himself so he slipped his hands under Bucky's jeans and continued groping him over his underwear. Bucky started letting out needy, breathy, sighs and thrusting back into his hands. He felt Bucky go to shift positions and he figured this was it and Bucky had finally had enough and was going to let Steve fuck him. 

But to his surprise Bucky moved down the couch until Steve's hands had to let go of his ass and Bucky's face was over Steve's crotch. His dick jumped when Bucky mouthed it over his jeans, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the top of Bucky's ass he could see over his arched back. It swayed tantalizingly every time Bucky moved, but soon Steve was throwing his head back and closing his eyes as Bucky took him down.

_________________________________________________

 

So it was the 5th day, and Steve was fucking pissed about Bucky showing off his ass all day yesterday just to end up going with a blowjob anyway. Today, they were making out on the bed and already both down to just their underwear. Steve had his nails dug into Bucky's lower back and his teeth leaving marks in their wake on his neck. 

Bucky was letting out high pitch whines and rubbing his ass back and forth over Steve's cock while Steve was sucking on his neck.

"God, Steve, please. Fuck me. _fuck_."

Steve bit down extra hard on Bucky's neck then licked over the area gently before pulling away. He took a second to admire Bucky. He was in Steve's lap with his metal hand grasping Steve's shoulder while the other one was wrapped in his hair. Bucky was flushed from his face down to his chest and was still moving his ass against Steve desperately.

"Hmm," Steve hummed thoughtfully, having trouble holding in his laugh, "I don't think so."

"What?" Bucky stopped moving abruptly and was staring at Steve in shock. "What do you mean no? You said. I could choose."

"Yeah, but I mean, you can't MAKE me have sex with you. Yesterday, when you were walking around showing that ass off at every turn, I wanted to fuck you. But you wanted to give me a blowjob, so I gave you what you want. Today, I want you to suck me off."

Steve really had to struggle to not laugh at Bucky's aghast expression. 

"But Steeeve," Bucky began with a filthy look in his blue eyes. He pressed closer and Steve could feel his ass directly on top the base of his cock and Bucky's dick pressed against his stomach. Steve gasped as Bucky began grinding again in a slow, dirty, rhythm. He pulled Steve's earlobe gently between his teeth and continued talking. "You haven't fucked me in five days. I want it so bad."

Steve shuddered hard and had to take a deep breath to keep control. He gently pushed Bucky back a little and slowly trailed his hands down his stomach. He grabbed Bucky's cock through his briefs and palmed him gently. Bucky threw his head back and groaned in relief, clearly thinking he was getting what he wanted.

Steve let Bucky enjoy himself a little before he pulled his hand away. "Shame. I don't really feel like it." 

This time Steve had to laugh. Bucky had the most dejected expression ever on his face. 

"You're serious?"

He nodded. "Yup! I just don't feel like fucking you right now." (Steve was really proud of himself for how easily that lie came out.) "Of course, if you don't want to suck me, we can just go to sleep." He moved to untangle himself.

"No!" Bucky's hand shot to his leg to stop him. "Please, at least let me suck you."

Steve considered teasing Bucky some more, but he wasn't sure he could handle it himself. "Yeah," he answered, voice raspy with want.

Bucky crawled off of him and he expected Bucky to reposition himself over Steve's crotch like usual. But instead Bucky kept crawling to the end of the bed.

"Buck, what are you doing?"

Instead of an answer Steve just received a filthy smirk. When Bucky reached the edge of the bed he turned over and lied down on his back. 

Steve's throat went dry and his stomach twisted in on itself with need when he realized what Bucky wanted. They had only done this a few times, but it was always worth it. Bucky would hang his head over the side of the bed upside down and let Steve fuck his throat. The position meant Bucky could take him even farther than usual, and god it felt so good.

Steve's dick twitched eagerly. He wasted no more time and got off the bed to stand in front of Bucky, who was already in position.

He was looking at Steve's cock hungrily, his pupils blown and his hips thrusting slightly into the air. Steve stroked his cock slowly and shuddered at how much Bucky wanted him. If Bucky wasn't going to get fucked, he was going to make Steve fuck his throat instead.

"Come on, Steve," Bucky reached out and pulled Steve closer by his thighs.

Steve held his cock at the base and slowly rubbed it along Bucky's lips, extra red and swollen from their make out session. Bucky's tongue reached out eagerly and he licked the top of Steve's head.

He moaned and braced himself with one hand on the bed. He glanced down Bucky's body to the twitching cock trapped inside the black briefs.

"Take your underwear off."

Bucky quickly followed his directions and Steve got to admire his cock for the first time since they started this. He had never seen Bucky so hard, and his cock was leaking consistently onto his stomach.

Once Bucky settled down again Steve guided the head of his dick into his mouth. A loud moan escaped him as Buck sucked and swirled his tongue along the head. Steve couldn't hold back anymore and started pressing the rest in slowly. They both groaned loudly as Steve pushed his cock in all the way and it was pressed against Bucky's throat.

"FUCK, Bucky, how are you so good at this?" Sparks went off throughout Steve's whole body as he began thrusting slowly. Bucky was moaning continuously beneath him and it was sending wonderful vibrations through Steve's dick.

He began thrusting slightly faster but Bucky grunted in annoyance and hit Steve on the thigh. Steve knew this meant to go faster and he complied.

He put both hands on the bed and thrust himself in and out of Bucky's throat as fast as he could while still maintaining control. Bucky moaned even louder and started thrusting his hips again, making his dick bounce lightly against his stomach.

Steve closed his eyes and cursed again. He was so worked up already, and Bucky's throat felt so good he wasn't going to last long. He opened his eyes again and stared at Bucky's desperate, flushed cock. 

"God Bucky you want it so bad. You're so goddamn desperate for me to fuck you you'll take it any way you can." Bucky moaned out what sounded like it was meant to be "mm hmm" and Steve kept talking. "You're just going to lie here and let me use that perfect fucking mouth of yours. I love your mouth. Your lips are so red and big and perfect. You're always licking them or putting stuff in your mouth like you can't help it. You know exactly what that mouth was made for."

Bucky was moaning so loudly beneath him it almost sounded like a shout. Steve sped up his thrusts some, knowing in the back of mind that he was moving a bit recklessly. But his balls were tingling and his stomach was clenching and he knew he was so close. 

He pulled out and used his hand to keep stroking dick. Bucky was just lying there looking up at him. His pupils were so large his eyes were practically black and they were glazed over, his lips were so so red and wet, and only raspy moans could escape his used throat.

Two more strokes and Steve came with a shout, his come landing on Bucky's lips and cheek and chin.

As Steve came down he watched Bucky lying there. He had Steve's come on his face and was moaning obscenely and pumping his hips desperately. Steve rubbed down his chest until Bucky calmed down.

Once calmer, Steve grabbed a washcloth and wiped Bucky's face. Steve glanced down his body and saw that his cock was still twitching and so hard. He finished wiping his face and then leaned in to whisper in Bucky's ear.

"Tomorrow."

_______________________

It was tomorrow, and Steve has his tongue buried in Bucky's ass. Any noise Steve was making was easily drowned out by Bucky's moans and gasps and cries.

"Steve, Steve, come on, please. I need you."

He pulled away and rubbed his lubed finger over Bucky's hole gently.

Bucky gasped and buried his head in his arms, whining pitifully. "Steve, hurry the fuck up. I am so dumb with this stupid game."

Steve had to agree. He pushed two fingers into Bucky's hole and pumped them in and out slowly. He spent some time parting his fingers and making sure Bucky was stretched, but he couldn't take it anymore. Watching his fingers go in and out of Bucky's stretched hole was too much. He hadn't fucked Bucky in six days and he wanted it almost as much as Bucky did.

Steve lubed up his dick and pressed into Bucky slowly. They let out synchronized moans when Steve was all the way in.

"Oh fuck yes yes yes finally." Bucky didn't wait and started thrusting back immediately. 

Steve gripped his waist firmly and met every one of Bucky's frantic thrusts. Bucky was shouting as his prostate was hit over and over, and Steve knew this wasn't going to last long.

Right on cue, Bucky started begging again.

"Please Steve, FUCK, right there, please touch me. I can't, I need you to-" Bucky cut himself off with a moan and his hands grabbed at the sheets desperately. 

Steve didn't hesitate. He leaned over Bucky's back and reached around to grab his cock. He stroked furiously and tried to match his deep thrusts.

Bucky cried out and his voice became more and more frantic. 

"Ah, ah, ah, yes. Like that. _god Steve_ , fuck, I’m so close, so close, I’m gonna-" Bucky let out a shout as he came _hard_. He clenched around Steve's dick as he shook and Steve finished soon after.

They collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty, exhausted, but very satisfied heap. They laid there in silence catching their breath. After a couple of minutes, Bucky groaned.

"Never. Again."

Steve couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
